M.U.G.E.N (series)
M.U.G.E.N (also written as MUGEN and Mugen; officially pronounced "moo-gen"1) is a freeware 2D fighting game engine developed by Elecbyte. The most recent version of M.U.G.E.N to be publicly released is version 1.1 beta 1, which was released on August 7th 2013, though the most recent stable build is version 1.0, released on January 18th 2011. M.U.G.E.N allows users (typically known as "authors" or "creators") to create content for the engine such as (but not limited to) characters and stages for others to download and add to their game, or just to keep for themselves, as well as fully-fledged fighting games. Being a fighting game engine at heart, M.U.G.E.N takes inspiration from a variety of classic fighting game series such as Street Fighter and The King of Fighters, featuring a seven-button combat system (a, b, c, x, y, z and start), typically representing three punches, three kicks and a taunt, though characters are not limited to having those presets, with some only having four or just three attack buttons and a taunt. M.U.G.E.N has a fairly large community, with multiple forums and sites dedicated to the engine, as well as many internet videos with the purpose of teaching users how to use and customise the engine or (more commonly) broadcasting M.U.G.E.N fights. Development M.U.G.E.N started off as a PC shooting game, with its name supposedly being derived from those days. Elecbyte made the change from a shooter to a fighting game as they noticed "there weren't any good commerical fighting games on the PC at the time"2. Elecbyte have said that some of the inspiration for M.U.G.E.N came from games such as SFIBM. Games Main Games * M.U.G.E.N (1999) * M.U.G.E.N 2 (2000) * M.U.G.E.N 3 (2001) * M.U.G.E.N 4 (2002) * M.U.G.E.N 5 (2003) * Mugen vs. Jetix (2004) * M.U.G.E.N 6 (2005) * Mugen vs. Jetix II: Battle of the Underworld (2006) * M.U.G.E.N 7 (2007) * Mugen vs. Jetix III: Trencerer (2008) * M.U.G.E.N 8 (2009) * Tronic Palster X Mugen (2010) * Mugen vs Jetix IV: Second Forces (2011) * M.U.G.E.N 9 (2012) * M.U.G.E.N ZERO (2013) * M.U.G.E.N Origins (2014) * M.U.G.E.N Legends (2015) * Mugen vs. Freedom Force Universe (2015) * M.U.G.E.N All-Stars (2016) * Drago VS Raiden (2017) * M.U.G.E.N 10 (2018) * Mugen vs. Jetix V: Ender Valve (2019) * Mugen Vs Chima Universe (2020) * Mugen: Generations (2024) * Mugen: Total Paradise * Mugen: Crossquest * Mugen X Tronic Palster * Mugen vs Xbox Universe * Mugen: Hordur Leveritan * Mugen: Netraction * Mugen: Krunzer Herald * Mugen: Apocalypse * Mugen X * Mugen Online * Mugen Online 2 * Mugen Online 3 * Mugen World * Mugen World 2 * Mugen World 3 * Mugen World 4 * Mugen Unlverse * Mugen Multiverse * Skuriation * Skuriation 2 * Skuriation 3 * Skuriation Z * Skuriation Immortals * Skuriation Immortals II * Skuriation Immortals III * Skuriation Immortals IV * Skuriation Immortals V * Skuriation Immortals VI * Skuriation Immortals VII * Skuriation Immortals VIII * Skuriation Immortals ZX * Warhammer vs Mugen Other Games (rubstyle) * Terrordrome (2002) * Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia (2007) * Battletoads Returns (2009) * Dreamworks Battlefield (2011) * Monster Madness 2: War of the Invasion (2015) * Terrordrome 2 (2017) * Creepypasta the Fighters (2019) Franchises Appearance (playable) * Xionic * Dark Horse * Ubisoft * Dreamworks * Star Wars * Terrordrome * Godzilla * King Kong * Creepypasta * Armor Games * Kongregate * Battletoads * Monster Madness * Fat Albert * Robocop * Lethal RPG * Darksiders * EA Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Xionic Category:Star Wars Category:Creepypasta Category:Terrordrome Category:Dreamworks Category:Nintendo